Bad Memory
by Miixter the T.A.D
Summary: Mi novia y yo trabajamos en este fanfic. Ella fue la de la idea, se la agradezco mucho... pronto, la versión en Ingles.


Bad Memory

Esta historia está hecha sobre la unión entre los universos de Team Fortress 2 y Touhou, o como yo le llamo a este crossover: Touhou Fortress. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus compañías correspondientes. Le agradezco a mi novia por la idea de hacer esta historia en base a un regalo que le hice de la pareja de esta historia.

Disfrútenla y esperamos sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 1

"Vacaciones en Gensokyo"

Esta historia tiene su comienzo en una parte de Australia, los miembros de RED luchaban contra las máquinas de Gray Mann, de nuevo. A pesar de todos los enfrentamientos nunca conseguían ponerle un fin absoluto, Gray siempre lograba recuperar sus hordas perdidas, pero aun así no conseguía derrotar a los mercenarios.

Un día estaban todos en otra batalla, haciendo lo suyo; Scout saltando y bateando, Soldier lanzando cohetes y tocando su trompeta, Pyro quemando todo a su alrededor, Demoman explotando todo por doquier, Heavy disparando y comiendo, Engineer construyendo sus máquinas, Sniper matando desde kilómetros, Spy atacando a escondidas y por sorpresa, y Medic ayudando y sanando a sus compañeros.

-¡Son muchos! Más de lo común- Dijo Medic mientras preparaba su carga, Heavy lo vio y le dijo en un tono burlesco. -¿No dijiste que eras el "ÜberMan"?- A lo que Medic simplemente giró la cabeza y siguió con su carga.

-¡Alerta!- Se oyó la voz de la administradora. En ese momento venía un robot con la bomba, era un Gran Soldierbot, acompañado de 4 Grandes Medibots. -¡Acaben con esa cosa!- Dijo Engineer mientras le disparaba con su centinela. Medic vio los robots y se le ocurrió una idea. -¡Acaben con los Medibots!- Al decir esto se puso frente al Gran Soldierbot con una sonrisa algo siniestra. –Yo me encargo de este paciente...-

Entonces, los demás mercenarios comenzaron a atacar a los Medibots, destruyéndolos con éxito, y Medic sacó su Medigun con la ÜberCharge completa y activó tanto la carga como su escudo de misiles. -¡Doctor! ¿Está seguro de lo que hace?- Preguntó Spy mientras lo veía y Medic riendo locamente lo vio -¡No tengo idea!-. Gritó mientras se acercaba al Gran Soldierbot, el cual comenzaba a dispararle sin parar, pero el escudo no destruía los misiles, los reflejaba; haciendo que el robot se atacara a si mismo.

Minutos después el Gran Soldierbot fue destruido y debido a la explosión la bomba salió disparada hacia el gran tanque de Gray, que era la base de los robots. Esta al impactar dentro de él explotó, destruyéndolo por completo sin dejar nada de él. En ese momento Medic guardó su Medigun, desactivó el escudo y perdió su ÜberCharge, -Hoho, al parecer tuvo suficiente de su medicina- dijo sonriendo. Él y su equipo se dieron cuenta de que habían acabado con él... O eso creían.

De nuevo se oyó la voz de la administradora -¡Excelente! Han hecho un buen trabajo mercenarios. Quizás este sea el final de Gr- De pronto, se escuchó interferencias y estática. Un ruido fuerte que todos se taparon los oídos debido al rechinido estruendoso. De pronto hubo silencio de nuevo. –Jejeje...- La voz venía del parlante de donde salía la voz de la administradora, pero esta risa sonaba algo fría. –Excelente trabajo, mercenarios... Veo que los subestimé bastante- La voz era distinta; sonaba vieja, fría, algo seca y, sobre todo, era de hombre. -¡Gray!- Dijeron todos impactados, -Así es, ¡Soy yo! Pero solo les hablo para decirles unas pocas cosas... Quiero felicitarlos, han mejorado mucho más que desde el principio. Acabaron con mis máquinas y con mi base... Pero igual tengo más- Se oyó su tos y prosiguió con su anuncio. –Me tomará algo de tiempo recuperarlo, ¡Aún sigo vivo, no como mis hermanos que ahora están pudriéndose en el infierno!- -¡Basta anciano!- Interrumpió el Scout -¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir?-.

-Nada malo- prosiguió Gray pero esta vez un poco más calmado –Solo... ¿Por qué no descansan? No volveré hasta dentro de un buen tiempo en lo que recupero mis máquinas y mi tanque- Todos estaban confundidos e impresionados a la vez. -¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Soldier –Lo que quiero decir es que por ahora hay tregua, no los atacaré por un tiempo, lo digo en serio, por el honor de los Mann. Pero no es el final definitivo, yo-volver-y to-ust-e-de-s- ¡MORIRÁN!- Después de esto el mensaje se terminó. Hubo silencio por un momento.

Sniper se quitó sus lentes y dijo –Entonces... ¿Tregua por ahora?- Demoman le dijo –Tregua por ahora colega, pero volverá- Engineer guardó sus construcciones y dijo –Sin Gray por aquí, por ahora, esto será más tranquilo-. Luego de eso todos vieron a Medic y lo felicitaron por lo que hizo. -¡Estuvo genial Doc!- Dijo Scout mientras bebía un Bonk –Parecía que estaríamos perdido, pero usted, sin ayuda, derrotó a ese gran robot, y, y, y la bomba salió volando, ¡y, y! ¡BOOM!- Medic rió un poco –Tranquilo pequeño, no fue para tanto-.

Heavy sonrío y les dijo a todos -¿Qué tal si para compensarlo le damos unas vacaciones al doctor? ¿Eh?- Todos lo pensaron por un momento, al final estuvieron de acuerdo. -¿Vacaciones? Oh vamos chicos, ¿A dónde?- Preguntó Medic confundido pero a la vez alegre. –Usted dígame y yo lo llevo señor- Dijo Engineer mientras construía un teleportador. Medic se fue directo a la base, empacó sus cosas -me voy a casa- Con un par de maletas, Medic regresó con sus compañeros diciéndoles alegre -¡Me voy a Alemania!-

Minutos después, Engineer terminó el teleportador con todo y el destino indicado. Medic se despidió de todos –Si algo llega a pasar...- -No te preocupes hombre, nada malo sucederá- Le interrumpió Soldier –Ve allá, relájate y diviértete- Medic sonrió, tomó sus cosas y entró al teleportador – ¡Auf Vriteszen!- Dijo justo antes de desaparecer.

Al llegar vio todo a su alrededor, al principio estaba feliz de creer que estaba en su tierra, pero luego estuvo algo confuso –Hmm... No es como lo recordaba... Comenzó a caminar por el lugar creyendo que encontraría algo que le resultara familiar, pero todo era muy distinto para él: Grandes mansiones, enormes paisajes, y sobre todo la gente que veía; todos, o mejor dicho todas las personas que él veía eran mujeres y tenían algunas características curiosas: Desde la ropa hasta otras cosas, como cuernos o alas. Algunas lo veían un poco raro, por lo que el comenzaba a preocuparse. Molesto tomó el teléfono y decidió llamar. -¡Ah, Medic! Gracias a Dios, yo...- Dijo Engineer preocupado y Medic lo interrumpió enojado. -¡Dell Conagher! ¡Será mejor que me expliques esto inmediatamente!- Engineer asustado por su tono le contesta –B-bueno... Me equivoqué en las coordenadas y... Esto es un poco gracioso pues...- -¿¡Gracioso!? ¡Gracioso cuando llegue allá y comience a realizar disecciones contigo!- Dice Medic enojado aún, a lo que Engineer le dice más asustado. –Sin querer te mandé a otro universo, un lugar llamado, ehm... Gensokyo. Antes de que me grites cálmate, ¿Si? Si quieres puedo sacarlos de ahí a ti y a tu paloma- Medic respira profundamente calmándose y le dice. –Otro universo, ¿Hm? Bueno... ajajaj... ¿Por qué no turistear por aquí? No creo que sea un muy mal lugar para pasar unas vacaciones.- Engineer le dice que le llame cuando quiera regresar y se despide. –Adiós... Dummkopf- Dice Medic y cuelga el teléfono, guardándolo. –Bien... Gensokyo, conoce al Medic.-

Y así es como él comienza sus vacaciones en un universo muy distinto al de ellos, sin saber lo que les aguarda más adelante.

Dummkopf: Significa ''idiota'' en alemán

Capítulo 2

''La cuerva nuclear''

Así Medic, perdido en un nuevo mundo, comenzó a recorrerlo. En un principio estaba muy molesto y a la vez preocupado, pero luego de recorrer el lugar y ver todo lo que le rodeaba, le gustó estar ahí.

-Mmmm...No es Alemania, ¡pero se ve mucho mejor!- Dijo alegre mientras recorría todo el lugar. Después de ver a varias personas ahí, algunas lo seguían viendo raro. Se escuchaban sus susurros; ''¿Quién es él?'' ''Nunca he visto a ese sujeto'' ''¿Será de otro mundo?'', esto comenzaba a preocupar un poco al doc. Se les acercó y dijo: -Ehm... ¿preguntaban por mí?- Al hacer esto, dos de las chicas le intentaron atacar, pensaban que él les haría daño.

Medic trató de calmarlas, evitando ser atacado. -¡Tranquilas! El hecho de que sea un humano proveniente de otro mundo no significa que tenga intenciones malvadas.- Las chicas se calmaron y lo vieron -Así que tú también eres humano, ¿eh?- Preguntó una de las dos chicas, esta vestía de rojo con blanco, su pelo era marrón oscuro y llevaba un moño en su cabeza. La otra chica vestía un vestido negro con un sombrero grande peculiar, como los de una bruja. Medic les preguntó quiénes son, a lo que ellas respondieron con los nombres de Reimu y Marisa. Los tres estuvieron charlando por un rato.

-Entonces, ¿eres un humano fuera de Gensokyo?- Preguntó Marisa, Medic afirmó.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?- Le preguntó Reimu. -No lo sé, Engineer me iba a mandar a Alemania pero quien sabe que pasó que yo terminé en este lugar. La bruja preguntó sobre Engineer, el médico le respondió que era uno de sus compañeros de batalla. -Debes de irte de aquí, no creo que sea buena idea que estés aquí- Le dijo la sacerdotista algo preocupada. -No creo que pase algo malo si me quedo aquí por un raro, además, me da algo de curiosidad ver como es este mundo...solo lo recorreré- Dijo Medic mientras se iba caminando, pero Marisa intentó detenerlo, trataba de hacerlo irse.

-No gracias, me gustaría recorrer este lugar- Dijo Medic mientras se iba caminando. La sacerdotista decidió dejarlo, pero le advirtió de los peligros del lugar. –Ten cuidado doctor… No sabes lo que te espera allá- Medic le respondió –He visto muchas cosas…he tenido muchas batallas…no creo que me sea gran problema- Marisa le dijo que el peligro es mayor en ese lugar, pero aun así Medic decidió recorrer el lugar.

Sacó su teléfono y llamó a Engineer –Dell… ¿Podrías enviarme algo con lo que pueda recorrer más rápido estos lugares?- Dell asintió y le envió una especie de lanzabombas color naranja con blanco. -¡No hablaba de esto! Pero bueno…- colgó el teléfono y lo tomó –Hmmm…. ¿Cómo se usaba esto?- De repente plantó un par de bombas lapa en el suelo –Luego se paraba sobre ellas…. ¿Y las explotaba? Si no me equivoco con esto no duele….- Luego se puso sobre ambas bombas y algo nervioso las activó y comenzó a volar por los aires.

Se escuchó su grito desde las alturas mientras este estaba volando por los aires. Pasó por varios lugares, vio varia gente, e incluso chocó con alguna. Luego de un rato de vuelo, aterrizó en un lugar muy distinto, de hecho ya ni parecía ser el exterior.

-¿Huh? Dónde estoy ahora?- Se levantó algo confuso, vio ''el Saltabombas'' y este estaba roto, ya que el cayó sobre él objeto. Medic bajó la mirada, lo tiró al suelo y gritó ''¡Gracias Conagher! ¡Ahora estoy perdido!'' luego se puso de rodillas en el suelo algo molesto. -¿Qué haré? Ni siquiera se en dónde estoy…-

De pronto, un gran disparo salió disparado hacia él. Medic alcanzó al verlo y se tiró al suelo esquivándolo -¡WOH! ¿¡Quién anda ahí?! ¿Quién hizo eso?- Sacó una clase de ballesta que disparaba grandes jeringas y comenzó a apuntar a todos lados algo preocupado, pero a la vez molesto.

-¡Sal y revélate!- Mientras veía a todos lados, escuchó una pequeña risa y vio un brillo. Este al desvanecerse un poco, se reveló al tipo, o mejor dicho, a la tipa. -¿De verdad crees que un humano como tú podría derrotar a una Yatagarasu como yo? No me hagas reír- Esta chica era una mujer que vestía de blanco con verde, tenía un gran círculo en el pecho en forma de ojo, usaba un moño verde, su cabello era negro, pero lo más curioso de ella era que uno de sus pies parecía una gran bota de piedra, el otro tenía una especie de átomos, en su brazo derecho ella tenía una especie de cañón; el que usó para atacarlo al principio, y tenía un par de alas negras como un cuervo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Le dijo Medic viéndola mientras le apuntaba con su ballesta. La cuervo, enojada le apuntó con su cañón -¡Yo pregunté primero! ¡Ahora respóndeme quién eres tú!-

Medic sabía que atacar e intentar pedirle que ella responda primero, no sería la opción correcta… por lo que decidió responderle. –Mi nombre es Josef Heilberg, pero me puedes llamar Medic- al decir esto, éste bajó la ballesta, -Ahora sí, ¿Quién eres tú?-

La chica le seguía apuntando con su cañón –Mi nombre es Utsuho Reiuji, u Okuu para algunos. Soy la cuervo atómico de las profundidades, protector de mi ama Satori Komeiji. Y una mejor pregunta sería… ¿¡Quién eres y qué haces aquí?!-

Medic algo confuso dijo –Ehm… acabo de decir que soy Medic…y llegué aquí por un error-. Utsuho comenzaba a cargar su cañón.

-Jamás supe quién eres, ni de dónde vienes, jamás te he visto… ¡Ahora tendré que encargarme de que nadie más sepa de ti, desconocido!- Le disparó con su arma lanzándole un gran rayo. Medic se tiró al suelo evitándolo: -¡Agh! ¡Yo me largo!- Medic tomó su ballesta y comenzó a huir de Utsuho.

La chica comenzó a perseguirlo intentando matarlo por un buen rato, a pesar de que Medic le dijo como 4 veces quién es él, 3 veces el por qué llegó ahí y 2 explicando sus motivos, ella lo seguía atacando, como si se le olvidara de repente lo que le habían dicho.

De ahí el título, ''mala memoria'', Okuu es una chica que tiene algunos problemas de memoria como se ha visto en sus apariciones en el juego. Incluso su ama, ha tenido algunos problemas con ella debido a su mala memoria…

Pero bueno, supongo que Medic descubrirá algo ayudándose de esto. No sé, mejor veamos que sucede.

Capítulo 3

"¿Qué es un novio?"

Como mencioné antes, Utsuho seguía intentando matar a Medic, el cual terminó escondido detrás de una roca, no podía hacer nada, pensaba que sería su fin.

*Maldición… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?* se decía Medic en su cabeza… -Al parecer creo que…. ¡Ah! Creo que tengo una idea pero…. Sería algo riesgoso… Aunque es mejor ello que perder la vida-

-Sal de tu escondite, humano- Dijo Utsuho mientras su cañón estaba rodeado de descargas, se veía que ella estaba algo molesta, y bastante como para destruir todo. Cabe mencionar que ella tiene un poder tan grande como para destruir todo Gensokyo, de hecho, una vez lo intentó pero fracasó y desde ese momento ella ya dejó de pelear.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?- Le dijo a Medic. ¿…Acaso no te acuerdes de mí…?- se reveló de su escondite. -¿Eh? No, no me acuerdo de ti…- Utsuho algo confusa bajó su cañón.

-Yo soy Medic….tu novio, ¿Lo recuerdas?- Al oír esto, Okuu se rascó la cabeza. -¿Mi novio? ¿En serio?- Medic asintió con la cabeza –Si, si no lo fuera… ¿Por qué razón yo estaría aquí?-

Utsuho guardó silencio por un momento, se calmó y desaparecieron las descargas, bajando su cañón. Un rato después ambos volvieron al lugar en donde se encontraron.

-Entonces… ¿Dices que tú y yo somos una pareja? ¿Somos novios?- Medic le dijo que sí.

-Novio…. ¿Qué es eso?- ella estaba algo confusa, ya que nunca sabía de eso.

Medic, un poco nervioso, respondió su pregunta –Un novio es, ehm… Es la persona que te ama, con quien haces muchas cosas y estás junto a él, dándole… A-amor y cariño…-

Utsuho seguía confusa -¿Qué clase de cosas? ¡Dímelas!

-Uhm, bueno, ehm…. Hacen cosas como….- Medic baja la mirada por un momento y después abraza a Utsuho* E-Esto…

Utsuho se espanta un poco al recibir el abrazo -¡Gah! ¿Pero qué…? ¿¡Qué haces!?- Esta lo aparta un poco. -¿Qué me estás haciendo?-

Medic la vio algo confuso –Es un abrazo… ¿Nunca te han dado alguno acaso? ¿No sabes qué es eso?- Al decir esto Okuu se rascó la cabeza y le dijo que no moviendo la cabeza. –Jesz… Parece que de verdad no sabes lo que es un novio y lo que hace…- De nuevo la abrazó, pero esta vez Utsuho no hizo nada –Pero descuida, yo te voy a enseñar todo eso-

Okuu miró hacia otro lado un poco apenada –E-esto…. Bueno… Después de todo tu eres mi novio, así creo que si… Sería buena idea que me mostraras todo eso del amor… Porque parece que de nuevo lo olvidé…- Utsuho bajó la mirada un poco triste, ya que creía que había olvidado todo de nuevo.

-Oh descuida, he intentado ayudarte con ese pequeño problema pero no lo he conseguido.- Medic la seguía abrazando –Trataré de seguir buscando una manera de ayudarte con ese pequeño problema, ya que en más de una ocasión se te ha olvidado incluso quien soy yo…-

Utsuho le abrazó también y le dijo que lamentaba todas esas veces en las que se le olvidó la memoria, acto seguido, tomó un plumón y se escribió en la palma de su mano ''Medic'', ella creía que quizás así no olvidaría por completo a Medic y su ''amor''. –Bueno… ¿Qué más cosas hacemos los novios?

Luego de decir esto, Medic le dio un beso en la mejilla un poco apenado –También hacemos esto…- Utsuho se sorprendió y se puso muy roja- ¡Unyu! ¡¿Y eso qué es?!- Medic sonrió un poco –Es un beso… Y parece que te gustó- Rio un poco y Utsuho se cubrió la cara toda roja –B-bueno… Jamás me habían dado uno de esos…S-se sintió un poco raro pero… Bien…-

Un rato después, ambos decidieron salir un poco, tuvieron algo como una cita por todo Gensokyo, aunque tuvo sus complicaciones. ¿Razón? Por cada dos lugares que ellos visitaban, Utsuho perdía su memoria de nuevo, lo que le causó un poco de problemas a Medic. Por fortuna, Utsuho al ver lo que escribió en su mano, recordó inmediatamente lo que pasaba.

Yo me pregunto, ¿Esto es amor a primera vista? ¿Acaso los dos sienten amor el uno al otro? ¿O Medic empezó con todo esto por el simple hecho de que quería seguir con vida? Por ahora eso no lo sabemos, pero lo estaremos por saber pronto… Veremos las verdaderas intenciones de Medic hacia Utsuho, las cuales no son simplemente ''amor''…

Capítulo 4

''Los poderes que enamoran''

-Fue un muy buen rato el que pasamos juntos, Medic- Dijo Utsuho mientras volaba cargándolo. –Uno muy bueno, una linda cita Okuu- Le respondió Medic.

Utsuho bajó hasta el suelo y dejó a Medic ahí, le sonrió, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente –Gracias…- Medic sonrió y le dio un beso también –Gracias a ti…- Utsuho sonrió y comenzó a volar de nuevo –Me tengo que ir… ¿Nos veremos mañana?- Medic rio un poco y la vio –Pero claro que nos veremos, otra vez nos podremos ver-

-¡Genial!- Con una sonrisa en su rostro ella comenzó a irse – ¡Adiós Medic!-

-Adiós amor- al decir esto, Medic se tapó la boca con ambas manos, Utsuho lo vio y se sonrojó bastante -¿C-Cómo me dijiste?- Medic le dijo que le dijo amor, a lo que Okuu le respondió ''Amor… Gracias, te veré luego'' y le dio otro beso en la mejilla y se fue volando aún un poco sonrojada.

Mientras ambos se iban, uno caminando y la otra volando, de vuelta a sus casas, a excepción de Medic que no tenía un hogar, iban pensando en varias cosas, pero sus pensamientos eran distintos.

Utsuho pensaba en él, pensó en los buenos momentos y en lo que hará la próxima vez que lo vea, así como en lo mucho que siente hacia él…

Por otra parte Medic, pensó en otra clase de cosas, él pensaba en amor, pero a la vez pensaba en su poder; sus poderes nucleares, el creía que con ellos quizás podría ponerle un fin absoluto a Gray Mann y ayudar a su equipo, él pensaba en realizarle unos ''análisis'', la amaba pero a la vez quería poder usar su poder a su favor.

-Jajaja… Al parecer ahora tengo como novia a una chica con un gran poder… Genial- Medic seguía caminando y mientras avanzaba, una chica se topó con él, esta llevaba una caja.

-¿Gustaría donar para el templo Hakurei?- Medic la vio, se le hacía familiar. -¿Reimu? ¿Eres tú?- Reimu lo vio –Hey, eres el médico de hace rato, ¿Por dónde estabas? Creí que te habías perdido o regresado a tu mundo- Medic le explicó todo, le dijo que terminó siendo el novio de Utsuho, le contó todo lo que pasó.

-Esto es algo malo, ¿Sabes? Si ella llega a saber la verdad, estarás muerto, y puede que sea hasta el fin de nosotros o de tu mundo- Le dijo Reimu un poco molesta. Medic le dijo que tendría mucho cuidado, y preguntó que si que tan poderosa es Okuu. –Tiene un gran poder, tan grande como para destruir todo Gensokyo… Lo cual casi logra una vez-

Medic se acomodó sus gafas –Oh Dios… Entonces quizás yo esté en un gran problema si le hago algo malo- Reimu le dijo que tenga demasiado cuidado, que es mejor que se largue de nuevo a Australia. Luego, Reimu se fue volando, ya le advirtió a Medic.

Medic se puso a pensar un poco… Pensaba que quizás ya era tarde para irse, además él estaba interesado en los poderes de su nueva novia.

-No me iré sin esa cuerva- Se dijo a sí mismo y se fue de nuevo hacia el subterráneo, que es en donde Okuu estaba.

Mientras tanto, en el hogar de Utsuho…

Se ve que Okuu está volando muy feliz. –Ahh, ¡Que feliz me siento!- Se ponía a volar por los aires contenta, luego de ponerse a volar por un rato en la mansión, su ama, Satori, la vio –Utsuho Reiuji, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Utsuho al oírla chocó con la pared y cayó hacia el suelo.

-Au…- Dijo Okuu en el suelo. Satori la vio a los ojos y le preguntó –Pequeña Yatagarasu, ¿Se puede saber cuál es la razón de por qué estás actuando algo raro?- Utsuho se levantó frotándose la cabeza.

-Au… Ya se me olvidó, de nuevo- Satori rio un poco, apenas notoria su risa, y la ayudó a levantarse –Como siempre tienes tu problemita de memoria, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?- Utsuho bajó la mirada. Satori le palmeó en la cabeza y se fue a la parte alta de su mansión, mientras Okuu se fue volando hacia su lugar -¿Por qué estaba tan feliz…? Hmmm….- Luego vio la palma de su mano, vio que el nombre de Medic seguía escrito en ella -¿Medic? Hmmm…. Vamos Reiuji, tienes que recordar, ¡Piensa!- Utsuho había olvidado, nuevamente, a Medic y todo lo sucedido.

-Ngh… Odio que esto me suceda… ¡Piensa!- Se pegó un par de veces en la cabeza, hasta que ya comenzó a recordar -¡Eso es! Ya me acordé…. Medic- abrazó el cañón de su brazo y dio un suspiro –Menos mal lo olvidé en buen momento, si la ama Satori se entera de esto… Podría irnos mal a los dos- Utsuho puso su mano en su pecho, justo en donde está su corazón -¿Hm? ¿Qué….es…esto? ¿Por qué siento que algo me golpea el pecho…?- Intentó ignorar esto y se fue a dormir un poco, pero los sueños y pensamientos de su mente no la dejaban dormir del todo.

Capítulo 5

''El doctor rompecorazones''

-mmm…. Medic…. Y-yo siento algo por ti, pero…n-no sé cómo decirlo, no sé qué es en verdad, siento que mi corazón se sale de mi pecho, yo…- Utsuho estaba muy sonrojada, Medic sonrió y se acercó a su rostro poniendo sus manos en sus hombros –No tienes que ocultarlo…amor, se lo que sientes, yo siento lo mismo por ti… Siento muchas cosas por ti- Utsuho sonrió y le salió una lágrima de la felicidad –Owww… ¡Medic! Y-yo… yo….- De repente ella se acercó a sus labios lenta y sonrojadamente, hasta besarlo…

-¡MMM! ¡OKUU!- Se oía otra voz distinta a la de Medic, ni siquiera era de un hombre. Utsuho abrió los ojos y lo que vio era su amiga, Rin Kaenbyou, una gata pelirroja que, al igual que Utsuho, era una mascota de Satori.

Utsuho separó a Rin de ella -¡Wah! ¡L-Lo siento!- Rin se estaba limpiando la boca -¡¿Por qué me besaste?!- Utsuho iba a decirle pero no lo hizo por dos razones; la primera, si le decía algo de Medic podría decirle a Satori. Y la segunda, no sabía que era besar.

-¿Besar? ¿Así se llama lo que hice?- Rin la vio aún algo molesta -¡Sí! ¿Qué acaso nunca lo has hecho o jamás has oído de ello?- Utsuho guardó silencio por un momento, y su única respuesta fue un no. Rin rio un poco -¿O nunca lo oíste o se te olvidó de nuevo?- Luego Rin comenzó a reírse de Utsuho por un momento, hasta que esta le lanzó su cañón en la cara, callándola.

-¡Auch! ¡Hey! ¡Pero cálmate! No es para que te lo tomes tan a pecho.- Le dijo Rin un poco adolorida.

Utsuho se fue volando de la casa molesta, esperaba poder verse con Medic, así que voló lo más rápido que pudo, tanto que apenas se veía por donde pasaba.

Mientras tanto con Medic…

-Te lo digo, ella tiene poderes nucleares- Medic estaba hablando por teléfono con los demás mercenarios. –Ella nos sería muy útil, sus poderes nos beneficiarían bastante- Se oía otra voz por el teléfono. –Ya veo, ¿Y qué tienes en mente con ella?-

-Hm bueno, ella cree que yo soy su novio, podría aprovechar eso para poder verificar sus poderes y quizás, usarlos para nosotros mismos- Medic rio un poco. –Después te informo de mi plan, por ahora tengo que ir a ver a mi ''amor''- Rio de nuevo y colgó el teléfono.

Medic comenzó a caminar sin rumbo específico, pero en su camino algo muy rápido y fuerte lo golpeó, estrellándolo contra un árbol. Lo que le golpeó no era nada más que Utsuho, quien venía volando a una velocidad increíble hacia donde está Medic.

-¡Ay! ¡Medic!- Utsuho se asustó y fue hacia él -¿Estás bien? Lo lamento, no quería atacarte así…- Ayudó a Medic a levantarse, el cual no se veía tan herido, estaba como si nada le hubiese pasado. –Oh descuida, querida Utsuho- Por un momento se volvió todo rojo y sus ojos amarillos, pero solo fue por un segundo, luego volvió a como antes. –No me pasó nada malo, tengo el control de la ÜberCharge- le sonrió a Okuu, quien estaba un poco confusa pero sorprendida.

-¿ÜberCharge? ¿Qué es eso?- Medic rio un poco viéndola –No es nada, solo algo que me puede volver vulnerable a cualquier daño, al igual que a mis compañeros, solo que para ellos necesitan mi ayuda para usar la Über- Utsuho se rascó la cabeza y lo abrazó. –Lamento haber llegado así tan de repente, es que… Quería verte a ti-

Medic la vio a los ojos y le sonrió –No eres la única- Mientras le hablaba, comenzaba a ver algunas partes de ella, como el ojo de su pecho, su cañón y si ''pata de elefante''

-Vaya… Hay muchas cosas curiosas de ti- Le dijo Medic mientras la veía -¿Uh? ¿Cómo qué?- Dijo mientras movía sus alas.

-Bueno… Tus alas, el cañón de tu brazo, ese pie de roca, los átomos en tu pierna izquierda y ese ''ojo'' en tu pecho- Le dijo, y Utsuho comenzó a verse a sí misma. –Oh, ¿Todo esto? Hmm… ¿Acaso en tu mundo no hay gente así?- Medic movió la cabeza diciendo que no –En mi mundo solo somos humanos, aunque algunos tenemos algunas habilidades que nos hacen destacar de otros. Como yo, la habilidad que te mostré.- Utsuho lo vio a los ojos. –Me gustaría poder ir a tu mundo, quisiera ver cómo sería allá- Medic le frotó suavemente la cabeza y le dijo –Pronto iras allá, créeme-

Tomó su mano suavemente y le dijo –A-amor… ¿Quisieras venir conmigo? Hay algo que quisiera hacer- Utsuho sonrío y se sonrojó un poco, le preguntó a dónde y sin decir nada, Medic comenzó a caminar tomando su mano.

*Tendré que tener cuidado…ya que la necesito* Dijo Medic en su mente. -¿Me quieres tanto como para necesitarme?- Le preguntó Utsuho, Medic la vio algo impactado. -¿¡UH!? ¿Acaso puedes leerme la mente?- Utsuho rio un poco y lo abrazó por detrás. –Deberías de saber que yo soy un demonio, puedo hacer eso- Medic la vio y se apenó un poco.

-B-bueno… Sigamos- Siguió caminando con Utsuho abrazándolo por detrás. Okuu se preguntaba hacia donde podrían ir, pensaba que sería otra cita entre ellos dos. Luego de caminar por un rato, llegaron como a un laboratorio o algo parecido.

-¿Uh?- Utsuho se quedó viendo el lugar algo confundida -¿Qué es esto? Ehm… ¿Amor?- Medic la vio aun sonriendo –Nada linda, solo quiero hacer una cosa contigo, no será nada malo. Solo necesito que te sientes en esa camilla- Señaló una camilla para pacientes, como esas de los consultorios. Utsuho sonrió y se sentó ahí, sin tener idea de las intenciones de Medic.

-Bueno, ¿Qué me harás?- Cuando dijo esto, Medic había sacado algo como un microscopio y con este comenzó a inspeccionar las partes de Utsuho. Y me refiero a las partes que había preguntado Medic antes, no otra clase de partes.

-Hmmm…. Interesante…- Dijo mientras veía sus alas y las movió un poco -¡Au! Ten cuidado con mis alas…- Dijo Utsuho un poco nerviosa. –Descuida querida- Dijo Medic mientras veía los átomos de su pie izquierdo y su ''pata de elefante'' –Solo estoy viendo un poco tus partes, nada malo- Sacó un martillo y dio un ligero golpe a la ''pata de elefante'' -¡Ah! ¡O-Oye!- Utsuho se asustó un poco por ello. -¿Qué haces ahora?- Medic seguía viendo –Hmm… Parece ser muy resistente, sin duda podría matar a alguien de una buena patada- Se le acercó a ella y comenzó a ver su cañón, tanto por fuera como por dentro –Veamos… ¿Cómo dices que funciona esto?- Utsuho comenzaba a asustarse, le respondía algo nerviosa sus dudas.

Luego de haberla analizado un buen rato, Utsuho ya estaba asustada, pero Medic seguía como si nada. –Ahora, solo necesito hacer una cosa- Dijo mientras veía su ojo en el pecho. -¡Ah…! ¡M-Medic! Esto ya no me está gustando…- Medic rio un poco y la vio a los ojos –Oh vamos, ¿No quieres hacer esto? ¿Acaso no me amas?- Utsuho lo vio aún asustada -¿A-Amar? Entonces… ¿Eso es lo que yo siento?- Medic le dijo que si y sacó una jeringa, quería tomar los poderes de Utsuho.

Utsuho al ver la jeringa, se asustó demasiado, tanto que decidió huir e irse lejos. Se fue volando de nuevo a su hogar.

-¡Ah! ¡No, la perdí!- Se dijo Medic y tiró la jeringa al suelo. Luego se sentó en la camilla pensado. –Hmm… La necesito, sus poderes de verdad me ayudarán bastante a mí y a mi equipo…. ¡Eso es, mi equipo!- Medic se levantó y tomó un teléfono, comenzó a marcar y de pronto estuvo en contacto con los demás mercenarios. -¿Hola?- Se escuchó un eructo de repente en el teléfono. -¡Agh, Tavish! Deja el teléfono Demoman, pásame a Dell- De pronto Demoman le dio el teléfono a Engineer.

-¿Medic? ¿De verdad eres tú?-

-Sí, soy yo, necesito que me ayuden- Engineer le preguntó que si que necesitaba. –Necesito que me lleven de regreso, tengo que hablarles- De pronto Engineer colgó el teléfono y trajo de vuelta a Medic a la base de RED.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Le preguntó Demoman. –Necesito que me ayuden con algo- Les dijo Medic, el cuál sonrió malvadamente. Todos al verlo se preocuparon un poco, ¿Qué podría haber pensado Medic? Luego él les comenzó a contar un plan que él tenía.

-¿Emboscada?- Preguntó Heavy. –Así es, necesito que me ayuden a conseguir a Utsuho, la cuerva atómica. Su poder es tan grande que con él podríamos acabar por completo con Gray Mann y sus máquinas- Medic comenzó a explicarles su plan.

-Nos iremos todos a Gensokyo. Tomen sus armas, tendremos que atacar… Y Sniper, ven conmigo, tú serás quien me ayude a evitar que ella se escape- Rio, mientras los demás tomaban sus armas y se preparaban para la emboscada.

-Ahora Dell- De pronto este activó el teleportador y todos fueron enviados al laboratorio que tenía Medic en Gensokyo.

¿Qué podrían hacer los mercenarios en Gensokyo? ¿Qué es lo que tienen en mente para conseguir a la ''novia'', o quizás ex novia, de Medic? Esto me da un muy mal presentimiento…

¿Esto terminará bien o mal? ¿Conseguirán tener los poderes de Utsuho? ¿O se armará una batalla entre RED y SA?

Capítulo 6

''Del odio al amor…''

Era ese día… Parecería que las cosas se pondrían feas… Quizás hasta iba a morir gente… Pero Medic sabía lo que quería, y no se iría sin ello.

Una vez todos en el laboratorio, Medic les contó su plan.

-Ahora escuchen- Dijo Medic señalando un pizarrón en el que había dibujado como un plano. –Este es el plan. Utsuho volará por los aires, por lo tanto Sniper, tú te encargarás de derribarla, ¡Pero no la mates! La necesito con vida, solo trata de inmovilizar sus alas- Sniper sacó un rifle de dardos. –De acuerdo, será un trabajo para el Adormecedor de Sidney-.

Medic siguió contando su plan. –En cuanto Utsuho aterrice, Heavy, tú te encargarás de inmovilizarla, ocuparán esto- Le dio a Heavy y los demás unas cuerdas. –Amárrenla bien y que no se escape, ¿De acuerdo?- Todos aceptaron lo que dijo mientras él seguía explicando. –Luego de eso, yo me encargaré del resto. Preparen sus armas en caso de que ocupemos atacar y, en caso extremo, matar.- Todos se levantaron, tomaron sus armas y siguieron a Medic camino al subterráneo.

Todos se escondieron entre los arbustos, rocas y el alrededor, esperando ver a que llegara la chica del Medic. Estuvieron como por media hora esperando, algunos ya se desesperaban, pero la espera tuvo sus frutos.

-¡Miren!- Dijo Sniper señalando al cielo, e inmediatamente todos pudieron ver a la chica cuerva volando. Medic la vio, cerró los ojos y sonrió de nuevo. –Derríbala- Le dijo con un tono de voz algo tétrico y frío. Sniper, quien le estaba apuntando, le disparó a sus dos alas unos dardos tranquilizantes. Al recibir el impacto, Utsuho gritó de dolor y comenzó a caer por los aires hasta casi estrellarse en el suelo.

-¡No la dejen caer!- Gritó Heavy, quien la atrapó y junto con los demás la ataron al suelo con sus cuerdas. –Lo siento señorita…- Le dijo Spy. –Yo solo sigo las órdenes del que ideó este plan-

Utsuho estaba demasiado asustada, no podía moverse no solo por las cuerdas, sino también por el temor. -¡Ah! ¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¿¡Quiénes son todos ustedes!?- Gritó mientras intentaba liberarse, pero le era totalmente inútil. -¿No me recuerdas, amor?- Utsuho escuchó la voz y miró hacia el que habló. Era Medic, se reveló de su escondite.

-¿¡Quién eres tú!? ¿Por qué me haces esto?- Preguntó ella. –Es bueno que lo hayas olvidado, así no me sentiré tan culpable cuando tome tus poderes- Medic sabía que se le olvidaría de nuevo quién era él. Le miró a los ojos fríamente –No tienes por qué temer, solo quiero tus poderes- Utsuho lo vio mientras estaba llorando, intentó pedir a gritos ayuda, pero nadie la escuchaba.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, ¡Nadie vendrá a por ti!- Gritó Medic y comenzó a reírse. Los demás mercenarios lo vieron algo preocupados, pero no se salían del plan.

-¿P-Por qué me haces esto?- Preguntó entre llantos y sollozos mientras ella estaba en el suelo, sin poder liberarse. –Porque te amo…- Le dijo Medic, quien sacó una jeringa como la de la otra vez. –Ahora quédate quietecita, esto no te dolerá mucho- Estuvo a punto de inyectarle la aguja, pero una bala azul le dio en la mano, haciendo que soltara la jeringa.

-¡Agh! ¿¡Pero qué-!?- Medic y los mercenarios vieron en el cielo, notaron que habían varias chicas en el cielo, estas venían con Utsuho, eran las demás del subterráneo.

-¡A-Ama!- Dijo Utsuho, la cual sonrió un poco al ver a las demás.

-Entonces… ¿Era esto de lo que me hablabas, Orin?- Dijo Satori mientras bebía té. –Así es ama, Okuu actuaba un poco raro esta mañana, lo que recuerdo era que mencionaba a un tal ''Medic''- De pronto, tanto Rin como Satori dirigieron su mirada hacia Medic. –Así que… ¿Estás haciéndole daño a mi mascota?- Le dijo Satori con una mirada fría y un tono serio.

-Solo quiero sus poderes…- Dijo Medic, y de pronto Rin comenzó a decir cosas como lo que decía Utsuho –''Medic, Medic, ¡Medic! Te amo tanto''- Comenzó a reírse viendo a Utsuho. -¡Ngh! No tengo idea de lo que me hablas Orin- Le dijo molesta y triste. Okuu rio –Otra vez tu memoria, bueno ya que, ¡No necesitas recordar esto!- De pronto ella y las demás comenzaron a atacar.

-¡Schnel! ¡Ataquen!- Gritó Medic intentando buscar la jeringa. Los mercenarios comenzaron a atacar mientras las chicas también lo hacían, había comenzado una nueva batalla entre los mercenarios y las Youkais; Mann vs Youkais.

La batalla era algo dura para ambos, comenzaron a dispararse hombres entre mujeres, esquivando los disparos contrarios. A ambos les era algo fácil, ya que ya habían lidiado con miles de balas, enemigos muy duros y demás.

Los mercenarios seguían intentando atacar, pero para las chicas era demasiado fácil esquivar las balas. Satori pensó en un plan para salvar a Utsuho. *Aprovecha ahora que están distraídos* le dijo Satori a Utsuho en su mente, la cual vio como Medic había encontrado la aguja y este volvió para inyectarla.

Estaba a punto de conseguirlo, pero de pronto a Utsuho le comenzó a rodear descargas, luego esta dio un gran salto y consiguió liberarse por completo. –Oh no- Exclamó Medic. –Esto es malo, doc- le dijo Engineer, el cual era la única persona que no estaba atacando.

De pronto Utsuho vio con una mirada molesta a Medic. -¡Ahora lo recuerdo todo! Recuerdo quién eres tú, maldito- De pronto ella comenzó a cargar su cañón y a crear una enorme esfera de descargas. -¡Yo sentía algo por ti! Algo que jamás había llegado a sentir, ¡Algo que nunca pensé llegar a sentir!- De pronto Medic la vio un poco nervioso. -¿Amor? ¿Me amabas de verdad?- Utsuho siguió cargando ambas cosas, esta vez molesta. -¡Si! Yo te amaba de verdad, ¡Te amaba demasiado! ¿Acaso tu no sentías algo de amor hacia mí?- De pronto ella comenzó a llorar.

-Ehm… Sí, sentía algo de amor hacia ti- Le dijo Medic, pero Utsuho lo vio con ira y lágrimas. -¡Mientes! ¡Tú nunca me amaste de verdad! ¡Tú comenzaste con todo esto solo para evitar morir y para obtener mis malditos poderes! Si tanta ayuda querías, ¿¡Por qué no me pediste eso desde un principio!? ¡Así no hubieras empezado todo este problema!- De pronto la esfera se volvió enorme, Utsuho pensaba lanzarla a Medic y los mercenarios.

Scout se le acercó a Medic por detrás y puso su mano en su hombro. –Oye… Entiendo que tú nos querías ayudar bastante, pero creo que has llegado un poco lejos con esto- Dijo Scout con un tono algo molesto. -¡No te preocupes doc! Tenemos las armas necesarias, podemos ganar esta batalla.- Le dijo Sniper quien estaba apuntando a Satori desde lejos.

Medic no dijo nada, solamente vio a sus compañeros y a Utsuho sin decir nada, el sentía que todo había sido su culpa, y si fue así. El no sentía demasiado amor hacia Utsuho, lo que quería era solo poder irse con vida y con sus poderes.

No podían hacer nada, todos dejaron de disparar, viendo como Utsuho estaba por acabar con todos ellos. –Adiós amor, o debería decir, traidor- De repente ella estaba por dar un gran disparo y lanzar la enorme bola.

Sin embargo, unos pergaminos enormes la agarraron a ella y a las demás. -¡Agh!- Utsuho dejó de cargar el disparo y la enorme bola desapareció. -¿Pero qué…?- Dijo Satori viendo los pergaminos. –Oh no… Ella otra vez no- Dijo Orin y de una brecha, salieron Reimu y una mujer cuyo nombre desconocemos. –Basta de esto. Utsuho, dijiste que ya no volverías a pelear- Le dijo la chica a Okuu viéndola.

-Ngh… Es que ese Medic…- Reimu vio a Medic. –Te dije que te fueras a tu mundo antes de que algo malo sucediera. Al parecer han generado bastantes problemas entre ambos mundos.- Le dijo a Medic y a los demás

-Den gracias a Dios que esto no ocurrió en su mundo, porque podría haber sido su fin- Les dijo la chica del paraguas. Esta abrió una brecha la cual llevaba directo al mundo de ellos. –Ahora regresen, ya han pasado muchas cosas, nos encargaremos de que esto se resuelva.- Les dijo Reimu, la cual se encargaba de evitar que las chicas escaparan.

Todos guardaron sus armas, tomaron sus cosas y regresaron a su mundo. Medic, antes de irse, vio a Okuu y entró sin decir nada.

Ya con todos en su mundo…

-Chicos, yo… Les debo una disculpa por lo que hice- Les dijo Medic a los demás. –Yo quería ayudarlos a ustedes, pero… Creo que llegué un poco lejos-

Todos lo vieron sin decir nada y volvieron a la base, excepto Engineer, el cual se le acercó. –Doctor… Uno siempre intenta hacer lo mejor para otros, aunque algunas veces el hacer eso puede llegar a perjudicar a otros… Si tanto querías su ayuda, ¿Por qué no se la pediste? En lugar de haberle hecho todo esto. ¿Crees que no pasaría nada malo acaso?- Después de esto, Engineer se retiró lentamente caminando hacia la base, dejando a Medic solo en el lugar. Medic bajó la mirada triste, se sentó en una roca y se puso a pensar sobre lo que hizo, lamentándose e incluso culpándose a sí mismo.

Lo que él hizo estuvo mal… ¿De verdad no la amaba? ¿O en serio sentía aunque sea un poco de amor como él dijo? Sea lo que sea, debió pensarlo dos veces antes de hacer todo lo que ocasionó.

36

Capítulo 7

''Aquí vamos de nuevo''

Después de un año…

Engineer estaba en una vieja zona de batalla tocando su guitarra, pensando en varias cosas que han sucedido en todo el año. Cuando de pronto, llega Medic frente a él, el cual le dice: -Es hora del perdón-.

Engineer dejó de tocar y lo vio.- ¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres con ''perdón''? Tú ya nos has ayudado bastante- Medic lo vio y se ajustó sus guantes. –A ustedes si… Pero me refiero a pedirles perdón a esas chicas-

-¿Estás seguro?- Dijo Engineer mientras tomaba su llave inglesa. –Podrían llegar a matarte-. Medic lo miró fijamente. –No me importa, no dejaré que eso suceda. Solo envíame hacia el subterráneo, volveré en unos momentos.-

Engineer comenzó a construir un teleportador. –Hace meses que no hacía esto.- Le dijo mientras lo construía. Luego de unos minutos, lo terminó, configuró las coordenadas hacia su destino y lo activó.

-¡Ya está!- Guardó la llave inglesa y vio a Medic. –Solo tienes que entrar, la salida estará allá, por lo que te será fácil volver aquí.- Medic apretó sus manos, respiró profundo y tomó suficiente valor para entrar al lugar y saltó al teleportador, desapareciendo de la base.

Engineer se quitó su casco. –Buena suerte, colega.- Se dijo a sí mismo. En unos segundos, Medic llegó a una parte no tan parecida al lugar en el que se encontró con Utsuho por primera vez, se veía más solo, más deshabitado, más oscuro. Pensó que no encontraría nada, pero decidió recorrer el lugar para ver su encontraba algo.

Estuvo caminando por casi una hora sin ver nada, hasta que, vio algo a lo lejos. Fue corriendo a ver que era y lo que vio era ella, Utsuho. Estaba sentada sobre una roca viendo hacia el frente, Medic se puso frente a ella, intentó llamar su atención de varias formas, pero Utsuho no respondía.

Parecía como si fuese una estatua. Medic comenzaba a preocuparse, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaría así, qué le sucedió y otras cosas. Intentó moverla y hasta sacudirla, pero ella no se movía, respondía ni decía nada.

-Esto es malo- Se dijo Medic. -¿Qué puedo hacer, qué puedo hacer?- Se puso a pensar por un momento, hasta que se le ocurrió algo. Creía que sería algo riesgoso, pero parecía ser la única opción. Dio un suspiro, tomó a Utsuho de los brazos y acto seguido, la besó, en los labios. Luego de besarla, esperó unos segundos y Utsuho se exaltó viendo a Medic.

-¡Ah! ¿Quién eres tú?- Dijo Utsuho, como era de esperarse se le olvidó todo. Medic pensó en lo que haría, como la otra vez. –Me llamo Josef Heilberg, o Medic, y soy tu novio Utsuho- Luego de decir esto la abrazó con cuidado. Utsuho lo vio y a pesar de estar un poco confundida, sonrió.

-M-Mi novio…- Dijo Utsuho, la cual sonrió un poco. –Ven amor, vamos a casa- Medic tomó su mano suavemente y se dirigió al teleportador, volviendo a la base. Sabía que no era buena idea que él se quedara ahí, ¿Por qué? Porque cualquiera podría decirle quién es él y todo lo que hizo.

-Vaya vaya…- La chica del paraguas los estaba viendo desde los aires, pero esta no intervino. –Sabía que volvería para disculparse, espero no genere ningún accidente de nuevo.- Al decir esto, ella se fue volando.

De vuelta en la base…

Aparecieron Medic y Utsuho en la base con los demás. Los mercenarios la vieron tanto asustados como confusos. –Muchachos…- Les dijo Medic. –Esta es mi novia, Utsuho Reiuji- Les guiñó el ojo e intentaron seguirle la corriente.

Utsuho estuvo ahí con Medic y los demás por un rato y cuando esta decidió volar por un momento para recorrer el lugar, Medic les explicó a todos el por qué la trajo a su mundo. –Si alguien de su mundo me hubiera visto, le hubiera dicho toda la verdad.- Exclamó Medic.

-Hurr…. ¿Esta vez sí será todo verdad?- Preguntó Engineer viendo a Medic. – ¿Por qué crees que decidí volver a por ella? De verdad la amo y me arrepiento por lo que le hice hace un año, quiero que de nuevo sepa lo que es amar y yo le demostraré todo eso.- Le dijo Medic. Engineer le sonrió y se fue caminando.

-Cuídala- Lo vio. –De verdad, no quiero que se repita lo mismo de hace meses.- Engineer regresó al lugar en el que estaba antes de la teleportación.

Y así fue como Utsuho y Medic comenzaron a vivir juntos. Esto cambió mucho las cosas para ambos mundos.

Satori se quedó sin su mascota cuerva, a pesar de que ella sabía lo que Medic le hizo y que Utsuho era muy importante para ella, no pudo hacer nada al respecto. De hecho, en una ocasión la chica del paraguas le dijo todo lo que han hecho ellos dos, hasta Utsuho dijo que no quería volver con su antigua ama.

Utsuho seguía con su problema de memoria, hasta después de 3 días en su hospedaje en Australia. Medic consiguió realizar una medicina capaz de curar la amnesia, lo cual ayudó bastante a Utsuho, ya que desde ese momento ella ya no pudo olvidar, pero no recordó todo lo del pasado.

Los mercenarios consiguieron ponerle un fin definitivo a Gray Mann y a sus máquinas, gracias a una pequeña ayuda de los poderes de Utsuho. Como a ella le gustaba un poco pelear, a ella le gustaba luchar contra las máquinas, hasta tal punto que Gray se rindió y los mercenarios se encargaron de hacer que él se reúna con sus muy viejos hermanos.

Medic no solo llegó a tener una novia. Con el paso del tiempo, ambos llegaron a casarse, se volvieron esposos, hasta tal grado que llegaron a tener un hijo; Gerolf Heilberg Reiuji.

Todos estaban muy felices, pero… A pesar de que Utsuho ya no podía olvidar nada, tanto a ella como al resto se les olvidó una cosa muy importante…

Último capítulo

''Fin''

Era un día muy nubloso, casi parecía de noche, estaban dos personas; Utsuho y su hijo.

Estaban los dos vestidos de negro, llorando. Utsuho tenía una rosa en su mano, la dejó frente a ella sobre el suelo.

-¿Él ya no estará aquí?- Preguntó Gerolf a su madre. Utsuho lo vio y esta estaba muy triste. Ambos se vieron, de pronto comenzaron a llorar y Gerolf abrazó a su madre.

-Ni la ÜberCharge le salvó la vida…- Ambos estaban llorando, vieron la lápida que estaba frente a ellos, en esta decía ''R. I. P. Josef ''Medic'' Heilberg; Padre, esposo y doctor''. Junto a otras 8 tumbas.

-Papá… Amigos…- Dijo Gerolf mientras lloraba y abrazaba a su madre. –N-no llores hijo… Quizás tu padre haya muerto… Pero nunca lo olvidaremos, el siempre seguirá con nosotros…- Le dijo Utsuho a su hijo. Ambos estuvieron llorando frente a las tumbas por un rato y Utsuho tomó la rosa y la puso sobre la lápida de Medic, puso su mano en esta y bajó la mirada. –Nunca te olvidaré amor…- Dijo la cuerva llorando. Acto seguido, tomó una foto de ella con él y su hijo, le dio un beso y la puso sobre la tumba. Después de esto, ambos se fueron…

Medic, a diferencia de su familia, era un mortal, el podía sobrevivir a disparos, explosiones y demás cosas… Pero el no podía vivir por siempre, el murió a los 93 años de edad, murió a causa de su edad.

Lo bueno de esto es que Utsuho ya no podrá olvidar nada, no podrá olvidar todos los buenos momentos que ella pasó junto a él y los demás… pero, tristemente, tampoco podrá olvidar la muerte de ellos. Utsuho, se quedó sola con su hijo por el resto de su vida, lo demás no se sabe como está ella actualmente, pero me imagino que sigue viva junto con Gerolf, el cuál ya ha de ser mayor…

Ese día, Utsuho se dio cuenta de algo: Para el amor no importan las diferencias, uno puede amar a quien sea y aunque la muerte los separe, los recuerdos y el amor perduran.

-Gracias Medic…- Dijo Utsuho viendo la tumba. –Por enseñarme lo que es amar de verdad.-

EL FIN


End file.
